Troubles that come with Winter
by kawaii Lili-chan
Summary: When Gourry plans to take Lina to the mountains for some much needed R&R. Or did he plan something more? Lina's POV. Rated T cuz I wanna be safe. Last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Ali:Olah! and welcome to my fanfic!

Lina: Hey you said I could start it off!

Ali:So? It's my fic

Lina: But you don't own any of the characters:smirk:

Ali: Shut up:fireball in hand:

Lina: Hey you can't use magic!

Ali:Yes I can! I may not own you but I sure as hell can control what goes on!

Lina: S-shimatta...

Ali:Okay I don't own the characters and all that rot. Let the fic begin:chases Lina with fireball:

Snowflakes drifted in all directions,signifying that it was defiantly winter, as Gourry and I were walking in the mountains. Why the hell were we walking in the mountains during winter you say? We'll first off IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!(okay,Gourry sugessted we do so:blush:.Why I let the jellyfish talk me into I still don't know)second I had heard about great lodge with a hot springs there anyway. Making good meal+hot springs+plenty of sleep on fluffy bedsHappiness!

But with all this snow it'll take forever and being me i'm not THAT patient.

"Hey, Lina." Gourry called out to me. Apparently, I waswn't paying too much attention since the cold started getting to me. "What?" "Well,don'tcha think we should Raywing up there now?You look like you're shivering."

_Since when did he start thinking of ideas like that?_

Okay, so he's as dumb as I think he is sometimes He suprises me like that. But he's been rushing to get there all day.When we started today we were already half way

up the mountain. Besides, he HATES it when I have carry him while flying.

_Brrr..._

"T-that's a g-good idea.A-achoo!":sniff:.

_Yeah, a Raywing would definately be good.I'm getting sick of this snow now!_

"Wait, Lina" Gourry ran to me pulling a short mantle out of his knapsnack and then put it around my shoulders.

_I don't think I need that much anymore.Why are my cheeks burning?_

I looked up at him and smiled letting him know I said 'thank you'. Gourry:The nice,chivalrous man I've come to lo-like. I mean...enjoy having with me!

"Ready, Lina? Lina? Hello?"

_Huh..?_

I realized I was staring into his eyes when I thinking. I hate to admit it, but I felt flush like crazy!

_Okay, really warm..._

" Ready when you are." He said, although I think he was ready with that hint of I-really-want-to-go-NOW-if-we-could in his voice. "Alright. Raywing!" I shouted and up in the

air we went like an eagle with Gourry hanging from my waist.

" Gourry, stop squeezing me so hard! I have to breath you know!" It was bad enough that I couldn't that concentrate 'cause I was starving. But to be suffocated with a

guy that could kill you in a simple bear hug( especially this close to my chest) is an embarrising to die!

" Sorry, Lina. But you know I hate heights!"

_See, told you he hated heights. Sigh..._

"You know for a deadly swordsman, you sure are a crybaby." I said with a bit of a chuckle. Well as much as one can when they're still being held a little tightly.

"What the hell-" But Gourry was cut off as a wind swept us higher a little too fast.

_Great,this spell is hard to control as it is!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gourry and I simoutaneously screamed.

Well I think hit something with a soft crunch. I'm not really sure because I lost consciousness.

Well, what'cha ya think so far. Remember I'll write more if you R&R. And if you do..FREE COOKIES FOR ALL! Don't care much for flames though...


	2. Chapter 2

Ali:Hello to all you wonderful readers!

Gourry:Ali I'm hungry,you got any food?

Ali:(Not now Gourry)heh...Anyway I'd like to thank those who reviewed.So like I promised free cookies and another chapter.

Gourry:Hey Ali, can I have a cookie?

Ali:No!

Gourry::sad puppy face:

Ali: O alright. Even Lina can't ignore that face

Gourry:YAY!

Ali::sigh: Anyway, sadly I must face the fact I don't own anyone here(looks at Gourry) :tear: and they belong to the creators yadda yadda...

Troubles that come with Winter- Can't Seem to Simmer Down

I hate when things like that happen! But it's nice to know that I'm breathing like a person who should be alive.

_Uh..._

"Huh.." was the only thing I could muster. My head hurt like monkeys were banging on it with coconuts. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to focus as much as I could.But everything was a little blurry. "Lina, are you alright?" Who said that?

_Wait a minute where's..._

"Ahhhh!" I was not ready for that! Gourry was way too close to my face! I mean how would you feel if you just woke up all jumbled and saw a man right in _your_ face.

Yeah, I didn't think so. "I'm glad you're alright, Ms.Lina." Okay that defiantly wasn't Gourry. I looked over to where I heard the voice and couldn't believe who I saw and was a little pissed at who it was.

_Why is SHE here( wherever we are)_

"I'm glad you're okay Lina. When I came to, I saw you unconscious, so I rushed you to the lodge. Then i met Lamian here. Turns out she works here now and helped you."

Lamian. I'm sure you remember her. The I-can't-reveal-my-true-gender-but-still-fall-in-love-with-the-opposite-sex chick.Y'see, while Gourry,Zel,Amelia and I were searching for Claire Bible. Turns out the one found that we thought she had was a farce.Making me genarally pissed, mind you. Not to mention she had taken a fondness to Gourry.

That _I_ care. _Stop making that face._ I know what you're thinking and _no_ I'm not jealous. So, anyway back to the matter at hand._Wait a minute..._

"Gourry, since when do you remember people like Lamian? You don't even remember what day it is." I mean I know Gourry rememeber some things like eating,swordsmanship,eating,breathing, and some more eating but when it comes to people, he sometimes empties his head like day old news.

"Lina, I know forget things but I don't forget everything." he spoke defensively."Besides, she has a nametag" he said in a matter of fact tone. I looked at shirt and indeed find out there was her name in red stating "Hello,my name is Lamian." _Okay...should've seen that coming._

"Um..Ms.Lina, you shouldn't talk to Gourry like that." Excuse me! How dare she talk to me like that! She was so asking to get her ass kicked." Well, excuse for not properly talking to _MY _friend." I mumbled looking away. I did't fell like killing her right then because one my head was cracking open and felt really warm."It's alright Lina, just calm down." Gourry gestured toward me. I glared invisible darts at him saying 'I'm not in the mood'

"Excuse me,Gourry" Lamian spoke softly as if her little outburst hadn't happened before."I need to talk to you,_privately."_ She said it as if she was asking him on a date.

"S-sure" he said incredulously. As soon as she left the room, Gourry went up to me in the bed I was in." Lina, don't get out of bed while I'm gone,ok."

What the hell was he spouting off! "What do you mean ' Don't get out of bed'. What if I-" "Shhh." He put a finger to my lips to silence me. _Great my cheeks are burning again. Dammit, Gourry._

With a quick smile, he left the room, assuming I would keep his promise. Sigh. Gourry should know me better than that by now. Of course I wanted to et out of bed because what he said sparked my curiosity. But this little voice in my head said not to.

_Shut up head!_

When I tried getting up, I stumbled a little. "Whaaa!" Ow..that hurt. Creeping closer to the door to see what they were saying._ What! O, like you've never eavsdropped on anyone before. "_So, you wanted to tell me about Lina?" Gourry said in a worried tone._So much for a _private talk_ I could hear clearly without putting my ear to the door.( Making my headache even worse. Oww.)_

"Well, she's seems to be running a fever." Why does she sound so calm about that! "What! is she onna be okay?" _I wonder why Gourry sounds so worried? Is he really that worry about me that much:blush: Damn, it's getting warmer and why's they room moving?_

"Gourry, calm down. She'll be alright. I just need to give her some medicine now that she's awake." A long pause."Okay,I'll go get Lina some food then. She's probably starving."_Growl._Crap! Nice timing stomach. I scrambled back over to my bed and threw the sheets over my head." Lina?" I heard Gourry from the door.

Footsteps were drawing closer to my bed. "Lina?" he spoke softly being cautious of my headache."What?" Once again he his hand went near my face. he went to feel my forehead though._Is it me, is he touching alot nowadays?_ Yeah, probably just me.I'm still puzzled as in why he suggested we come here. When he first told me about it his were full of joy and it looked like he something else in mind. And in all my years I've known Gourry, I can never tell he's thinking about sometimes._And i thought a mazoku's mind was difficult.Jeez._

Oh well. It's not as if I hate it. I mean who wouldn't mind being close to someone you care about...What am I saying! It's not like I _love_ Gourry,is it? Don't even dare answer. Okay yeah, I do love him. It's called context clues. Besides, why else would I have saved him from Hellmaster Phibrizzo and cast the most destructive spell in the world and sacrifice everything for if I didn't love? _i didn't think so._ I'm sure he feels the same but its at the risk of losing our friendship and I don't to do that. You know I'm digging a hole aren't I? I'll just say I love the jellyfish, but too scared to say so. Alright then, moving on.

"Lina, you gotta take it easy since you're not feeling well." "Whatever..I'm Lina..Inverse.. I'll...be..fine." I gave him a wink to reassure him. _The stupid room keeps spinning._

"Ms.Lina, take this medicine,okay" Lamian walked over to me,nearly shoving the stuff down my throat. "Oops, sorry.Shaky hands.Heh heh." _Shaky hand my ass._ Of course Gourry wasn't noticing."Look do you have a problem with me?" I pointed at her. Screw 'pointing at people is rude'! "Who me?" she blinked at me." No, the rug on the floor."Duh her.Where else is my finger pointing to? Santa Clause?_ Okay, no idea where that came from... _"'Cuz...if you...do..say so..al..re-" "Lina!"

Gourry's voice was the only thing I heard before I fell out of the bed and blacked out for the second time.

Ali:Wow another chapter finished! I needed to make this one a little longer to make up for the first.For those who have no idea who Lamian is,she's in the 7th manga of Super-Explosive Demon Story.And that's all I'll say 'bout that.I'd like to say thank you to all who reviewed. I LOVE YOU 3 I'll calm down.Anyway keep R&R so I'll write more. Ja ne ; )

Note: Please read my profile for important news. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali:Hello everyone!

Lina:Hey people!

Ali:Finally, the third chapter up and ready!

Lina: Of course you don't own the characters.

Ali:sigh Yes, unfortunately.

Lina: Can I have that food you promised now?

Ali:What? Oh...later okay

Lina:But...

Ali:prepares another fireball

Lina: Fine!

Ali: Let's begin, ne?

Troubles that come with Winter 3

Silence. It's either got to be one of the most pleasent or most annoying things on earth. Right now, it was great. I could stay like this forever.

"Ms.Lina? Ms.Lina, are you alright?" _Except for that annoying sound!_ "Ms.Lina!"

Right then my eyes snapped open! Who the hell was trying to interrupt my sleep? As I gained my focus, I knew exactly who it was.

"Look! What do you- AHHH" _WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!_ As I was about to beat the pulp out of Lamian, I suddendly was aware of my surroundings. I was in some bath house, by the looks of it.

"Why am I here?" I asked her and for some reason, my voice was shaking. "Well, after you passed out, again, Gourry picked you up immediately so you wouldn't hit the floor." I hate to admit my cheeks got a little warm after hearing that. But Gourry's always helped me out when I'm down...or passed out.

She then turned away from me and continued. "I told him you had a high fever and that I would have to treat it quickly."

I was starting to lose my patience. She still hadn't gotten to the point of why I was here, with her while I was naked! _I'm not feeling again._

"Um...so why am I _here_?" I pointed at the water to emphasize my point. "I'm getting there!" I know SHE'S not getting an attitude with _me_, is she? "I told him I would give you an herbal bath to help your body and mind recover from your cold." Oh. But..."Where's Gourry then?" I needed to look for him so we could the hell out of there. I cannot take any more of this girl's attitude with me! I mean, what did I do? Okay so I just happened to travel with a swordsman who was a total hottie and she was attracted to him.._Wait a minute? _blush GAHH What am I talking about.

"Oh. He was in you room last time I checked. Why exactly, um, do you need to seem him now?"

I could have sworn I saw her twitch. He's waiting in my room? Oh well, can't dwell on the trivial. I stood up and looked for a towel as quickly as I could." Ahh! Cold!" Okay, good to go. "Hey! Where do you think you're going, Ms.Lina?" I felt her hand grab onto my arm.

I turned and glared toward her. Why was she being all assertive? And if you know me at all, I do not like being yelled at for no freakin' reason. Grrr. I'll make her feel my wrath if she keeps this up. "Look! I'm getting Gourry so we can talk. And I have to do it _privately_.

I turned and left...even though I nearly tripped out the door. Goodness my legs feel like jelly.Speaking of jelly, I need to find that jellyfish. I snuck a peek around the corner of the hall to see if anyone was there. Then, after the coast was clear, I ran for dear life, regardless that my legs were a little wobbly. I was still in a towel y'know!

"Aww, dammit it's cold!" Crap. Why didn't I get a robe? I stopped to catch my breath and not to mention I felt kind of dizzy. "Wait a minute..." I was running around like a chicken without a head, that I hadn't realized I hadn't the slightest clue where the guest rooms were. _Damn_. _Smooth Lina. Real smooth._

Then I heard footsteps in the hall coming toward me. "Ahh,damn." I mumbled looking around to see if I could hide. I mean c'mon, why would I let myself be seen with just a towel on when there could be a pervert trying to get a free peep show.

Anyway, I kept trying to run, but legs wouldn't move._ Crap! There getting closer!_ I just decided I'd run past them...but that didn't happen. Stupid me, I ran into them with my eyes closed._This stupid cold is clouding my judgement_.

"Oh, sorry are you al-Lina?" That voice. "Huh,Gourry? There you are! I was loo-" Remember how I said I could be crushed by a bear hug from him? Well, I still stand by that because, right now I can't breath. "G-Gourry...I...can't..b-breath!"_Not to mention he keeps squishing my breasts with his chest._ "Sorry. I was just worried when you passed out again." he said to me sheepishly. The thought is flattering that he worried about me the though. But I hate when people see me when I'm weak. It feels icky.

"I'm fine Gourry." I then realized I was laying right on top of him. And I'm still in my towel."Oh, uhh...sorry." He then hoisted me up so I could get back up on my feet.

_He's being super kind to me.Where's it all coming from all of a sudden?_

He didn't make a crack at me about my chest. Not that I like it though. "Gourry what's up with you? You've

been acting stranger than usual." He then looked at me, still not noticing I'm nearly naked. Gourry turned around and said,"What are talking about Lina? You're sick and I just want you to get better."

Sure. I still don't know why he wnated to come here in the first place."Gourry, you jellyfish!" I went around in front of him and brought him him down by the collar of his shirt so he could see me face to face. "Why did you suggest we come here? The only thing I've gotten out this is a stupid cold and a girl who dares to get an attitude with me!" I'm sure he was scared because he started to blanched a little. I let go of him then his face changed a different color: red. _What's he blushing about? Dammit now I am and don't even why he is!_

"Lina, I..." Why is he so flustered now? You see, this is what I'm talking about. This is unlike him. And did the idiot _still_ not notice I'm partially naked! Gourry then put his on my shoulder. I felt like my head was going to explode. Why does he keep making me feel like this!

"Lina, did your chest grow?" WHAT! I looked down and noticed he was pulling at the hold of my towel. _Damn pervert! _"You idiot!" My hand met with his face and smashed him into the wall. My god, he has such a breast fetish!

But deep down I'm glad he snapped out of his weirdness. Well, weird that's different for him anyway. I didn't even notice the wry smile that slowly crept up on my face.

Whew! Another chapter out the door. Sorry for the wait, I had stuff to do. Anyway, I hope I'm doing pretty well with this and hopefully I'll be wrapping it up soon.Oh, thanks to those who reviewed. You're awesome!

Okay give me a review please. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

jumps up and down Yes! I finally got another chapter up! Sorry for the wait I couldn't write because of school, but with Spring Break around the corner I can write! All right enough of this. I don't Slayers and it's wonderfulness. Yadda yadda on with it!

Troubles that come with Winter 4

"So that's the plan!" I stated to Gourry. After I finally got into some clothes, Gourry being out of the room of course, I told him we were getting the hell out of there. And as soon as possible I could tell you that! Although, at the beginning, I could Gourry wasn't that happy about my flawless mission. What? You don't think my plans are flawless? Nevermind, let's just move on...

"But Lina,you aren't completely better yet. Don't you think we should stay a little longer?" He just stared at me sternly with that fatherly look he gives me when I tend to "whine" when I steal his food as if it was a crime. And what does he mean I'm not better? I can walk straight and I-"Achoo!" _Ugh..I think I hurt my head with that sneeze._ Gourry then glared at me. "Dammit. Fine, we'll stay until I 'm better. Are you happy now?" I looked away. Then I suddenly felt like a huge weight was dropped on my shoulders. It was Gourry.

"Gourry," I sighed "You'll catch my cold if you keep hugging me you jellyfish!" I've never been hugged this much in my life in just one week. It was sort of like the hugs Amelia gave me but...different. I guess you could say I really liked it form Gourry.

"I don't care Lina. When you first passed out when we landed here, you really scared me."_ Great...he's making me flush again. Dammit! And I'm getting dizzy!_

He then let go of me."Besides, I'm your protector and your friend, right? Isn't it alright for me to worry?" he said with a small smile. I returned but when I looked at him my face started flushing again. The floor then became very interesting. Then I noticed the floor started moving. _Guess I'm more tired than I thought._ I've been even more tired than usual. I wonder if Lamian put something in my "herbal bath" or maybe it was just the cold? Meh, the latter doesn't sound as right as the first choice.

Gourry got up and headed toward the door.But I had something on my mind that's been bothering since we'd arrived."Hey, Gourry." "Yeah, Lina?" Alright.."Why did you want to come here in the first place? I'm just curious,is all." My eyes shifted to the side. For some reason, it felt weird wanting to know the answer to that.

"Huh? Uh...well..." Is he flustered again! Ugh, he's been acting so strange lately. I can never understand his damn jellyfish complex sometimes! He sighed and could feel his eyes gaze toward me, so looked back. Geez, even standing a few inches from him makes me shiver.

"Lina, I-AHHH!" THUD! Wow...should've seen that coming. Sigh. Gourry had hit the floor after Miss Ihavetoruineverything busted into the room. _Wonderful timing..._

"Is everything alright in here! Ms. Lina? Mr. Gourry? Oh my goodness, where's Mr. Gourry!" she asked in a panicked state. You know, this whole time, I thought I was supposed to be the patient. Aren't I a fool. Sigh. She's lucky I didn't go up to her and slap her in the face. Good job, Lina! You've decided to be merciful...for now anyway.

"Everything's fine." I said waving a dismissive hand at her. Since Gourry was unconscious lump on the floor,he couldn't reassure her he was alright."But ,what happened to Mr. Gourry? I thought he was with- Oh no! Mr. Gourry are you alright!" She then started fanning him kept checking to see if he was okay."oh, I don't know," I said "when you smashed open the door, he just happened to be standing there so..." Honestly, she was stalking Gourry when I wasn't looking. That made me a little nervous. Not to mention she was getting on my nerves a little too much.

"Oh...um...well...heh...heh."Lamian then slowly exited the room still with her nervous laugh. Okay...Alright, so I have a heap of swordsman on the floor, a cold that's keeping me here for who knows how long, and a question still unanswered. Yeah, that sounds right. Well that's brilliant.

I walked over to Gourry and started poking at him so he'd wake up. He then started to open his eyes. "Morning, sunshine!" I said returning his phrase after I usually wake up from after passing out."Huh? What happened?" he shot up from his position nearly knocking me down."Calm down, Gourry. Everything's okay." I gave him a smile just so he'd be sure. He then looked me with that same stern face he had earlier."Lina, about that question you asked. I...I wanted to bring you here because I.."I wasn't sure at that moment, because my heart started beating so loud it was in my ears, but I think I heard his footsteps come towards me. Notto mention that my eyes moveddownward.

Gourry kept getting closer that before I knew it he was an inch from my face."I..." My body just moved on its own toward Gourry and then...

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Do not TELL me that is who I think it is! "AHH!" Gourry and I simultaneously shouted. Standing there was none other than Lamian with more of that medicine she's had me take. She looked a little pissed. Actually, a _little _is just an understatement.

"Uhhh...n-no, you didn't, Lamian!" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. Gourry just stood there dumb struck." Okay then, I'll take this and I'll see you both later, okay?" Shoving them both out the room. Sigh. I guess the sooner we leave the quicker things get back to normal. Gourry and I fighting over food, kicking bandit ass, and just traveling together.

I walked over to my bed and just lied there staring at the ceiling. I still wanted to know why Gourry wanted to come here and why he was acting so weird. I keep thinking he just wanted to relax after everything we had been through. Or did he have ulterior motives? I can't believe that's the reason, but then again it would make sense to come here to have a romantic vacation with someone you...GAH! Dammit! This love stuff is complicated. My eyes slowly shut thinking about what more crazy things would happen when I woke up. Yeah, sleep is a good idea.

Stirring hours later, I hazily got off of my bed and walked to the window. I thought if opened it, I could wake up more. And I had to say the view wasn't too bad. The moon luminated with an exuberant glow even with the thousands of snowflakes that whisphed in the air.

I never realized it but I'm starving. I haven't in forever! Rushing out the door,although, I was still a little wobbly, I headed for the diner. Seeing no one in sight I took a seat and ordred as much as I wanted!"What's up?" I didn't bother looking up since I knew who it was. "Hey, Gourry." I tried saying between swallows. I even had to bat his hands away for picking at my food.

"Lina after you eat, do you want to go to the hot springs with me?" CLUNK. My utensils fell straight forthe floor. What did he mean by that! "G-Gourry,what did you say?" I kept playing the words in my head but they still made no sense. " I said do you want to go the hot springs with me since I'm heading that way and maybe it can help you recover more." he blinked innocently at me. Oh. I see he was just, once agian, looking out for me. Wait, why am i even dissappointed about it?

"Uh...sure." my stomach hurt all of a sudden so, I left my money on the table and left Gourry to pick at what I left on the plates.i kept thinking about what he said as I walked to my room. Sad thing is: I forgot my room number! I guess the smell of food led me straight for the diner. Damn. I walked around looking for it. This cold does not halp my sense of direction right now."So, where can I get them?" Huh? Who was that? I heard a voice from around the corner and it sounded faintly familiar. i walked to the end and saw it was Gourry and some guy talking in the hallway. I wonder what they're talking about?

"They sell them downstairs near the lobby." "Good, I can get Lina some! I hope they make feel a little better." He hopes what will make me feel better! Ugh the suspense is killing me. Wait, this 'it' is supposed to a suprise for me. i could feel all the blood rush up to my face like crazy. Great, now I know I getting something.But what?

"Thank you, sir!" Crap! He's coming this way! Why couldn't there be a spell to make you invisible! Okay, I'll just play it cool. Like I just went that way and didn't go that way. Yeah! Oh, like you can come up with something better!

Anyway, I just walked on getting closer to Gourry. What if he figures out that I heard him? Then again that's giving him too much credit. "Oh, h-hey,Gourry!" So much for playing it cool. My voice is shaking!

"Lina? I thought you were going to the hot springs?" So far so good..."Um...I kinda got lost on my way to my room to get my stuff." I rubbed the back head sheepishly. "Okay then. I'll help you then." he smiled at me and pulled my arm, making me blush a little. Whew...I guess he hasn't gotten it yet.

Once I was done getting my stuff. Gourry and I headed to the springs. I was about to head in but I had to ask Gourry something. "Gourry, what're-huh?" Where'd he go ?Uh...oh well. I'll ask later. I slowly got in letting the warmth of the bath consume me. I think I'll miss these springs, they aren't bad.

I looked up at the sky,thinking of everything. Especially that thing Gourry was going to give me. Maybe I'll just have to wait and see.

Ugh. Done with this chapter! Once again, sorry for the late update. I'm kinda just going on a whim with this.I hope I'm keeping Lina in character,since it's first-person. Anyway, I hoped you liked it and that you review! Most appreciated wink Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola people! I'm back with another chapter. I'm not completely sure when I'll end this but yea, I'll determine that later. Anyway, I don't own Slayers nor it's wonderful characters.On with the fiction!

Troubles that come with Winter-5

As I still laid in the bath contemplating over everything, ( Not the certain thing that Gourry wants to give me...I'm not!) I noticed that Gourry was actually right: I am feeling much better. I guess since Lamian didn't escort me, or annoy me, I feel a little calmer.

But in reality, I really can't help but wonder what the 'it' in question is it that Gourry wants to give me. Not to mention we still never got to talk about why he wanted to come here in the first! Inquiring minds have to know eventually. Well, I can't keep thinking about it too much. Although I can't get the image of him looking serious about wanting to tell me. Sigh.

I guess the Jellyfish will tell me when we have some time alone. No matter how anxious I am to hear it now!

Alright, now that I'm done with my bath, I should get dressed and eat! I got out with a little more bounce in my step than I had since we arrived here. But as I wrapped the towel around me, I got this weird sensation run down my spine. You know, that freaky six sense feeling you get when something's wrong? Yeah well, that what it was.

I high tailed it out of the bath-house and when straight down the hallway; I had the need to go to my room for some reason. This time, I could really give a rat's ass who saw me.

I cautiously turned the next corner but retreated right back after I saw two people standing in the hallway: Lamian and Gourry. They were talking about something, I'm sure. But I don't the topic had anything to do with my health._ Surely by now I've figured that she's taken a _liking_ to Gourry. Grrr..._

I peeked my head around the corner to make sure I wouldn't be seen. I mean, what else would I do? Go up to them, slap Lamian in the face, then drag Gourry away? Hmm... actually that sounds kinda appleaing. But I can't and won't do that. Surely I would get a scolding from Gourry...

"Um...Gourry?" My ears perked up after I noticed Lamian dropped the formalties. " I know you're still "protecting" Ms.Lina, but..." she hesitated for a moment. But why did she have a slight twitch when she said he was still "protecting me"? Why does she hate me!

Gourry just stood there, being the gallant guy that he is, he waited for to finish speaking. But at the same time he seemed antsy. Why? I don't know, but whatever the reason, he seemed like he didn't want to be there.

" I..." The next she did really pissed me off! She was _all_ over him! Gourry stood there with a stupified look on his face. I swear I was burning with si much anger, that I would have set anything on fire if it happened to pass my gaze. Oh wait, there's more! "Gourry, come away ith me! I'm sure we can really make an effort this time. You can leave Ms. Lina to her family and stay with me, can't you?" Then she snuggled even closer! I didn't know she was capable of getting even closer to him. _At least Sylpheil doesn't do that. Ugh dammit!_

I'd had enough! I forgot my idea of staying behind the corner and stormed right up to them. They both turned around and saw me. When I looked at them, Lamian found it better to be off of Gourry all of a sudden and Gourry still had that stupid look on his face.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt here. But I need to talk to him." My façade wasn't really doing much to hide all the anger but it helped me enough to drag Gourry away.

"Huh? Lina, what're you doing here?" Gourry finally snapped out of his stupor as we entered my room. "What am _I_ doing here! What was Lamian doing being all over you in the middle of the hallway!" I wasn't necessarily upset with Gourry, but I had to vent some how.

"Lina, look I didn't mean to! She was just on me, and I didn't want to just push her off of me so..." he started to trail off. I swear, his chivarly will be the death of him. But at the same time, my eyes had to soften at the times that he had used it on me. I sighed and walked over to him. He looked sincere about it, so I let it go.

"Lina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." He then closed eyes waiting for me to throw a fireball t him. I did something else instead, and I think it suprised him. "Lina?" After getting some many ever since my cold, I finally returned a hug. Not as good as his but good enough to show him I bared no malice.

"What? I can't at least give you a hug after you've given me like a thousand?" I said playfully, releasing my hold on him. I noticed a blush creep up on his face. I have to admit it was fun doing that to him. "Actually, yeah, it kinda suprised me. Not to mention you're still in a towel." What? I looked down and noticed, lo and behold, I still had a towel covering me. And I saw Gourry looking at that area. Damn pervert!

Sigh. Whatever. I pushed Gourry on the bed and took some pajamas out the bureau and went behind the privacy screen. "Gourry, now that were alone do you mind telling me why we're here now?" I looked around the screen and saw him flinch at the question. Is he still not ready to tell me? I proceeded back to getting dressed and waited for a reply.

"Lina, I wanted to wait and tell you but..." I came out behind the screen and went over to the bed and sat next to Gourry. Then I noticed something was in his fist. Curiousity getting the better of me, I reached over and looked at the thing in his hand. Was that a box? My face started getting warmer. I wonder what's in it...

"Hey! No peeking!" Gourry placed his hand behind his back. This is just making me more anxious! "Fine. But Gourry, what were you about to say?" He flinched again and seemed even a little flushed by it for some reason."Lina I brought you here because I wanted to spend some time with you and maybe..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence. The room just gt hotter at that moment and I think we both started blushing. _He wanted to spend time with me? _What does he mean?

He then showed me the box and opened it revealing a beautiful necklace with a ruby pendant. This must be the thing he wanted to give me. "Gourry." And for some reason, I started laughing, earning me a look of confusion from Gourry. "What's so...funny?" He looked me on the bed. I couldn't help it and just kept laughing it up. All this time I had been thinking about my feelings for him, wondering about why he had brought us here to a romantic inn in the mountains. All to spend with me, even though I ended up catching a cold he still wanted to stay here and make me feel better even if that cost him his plans of bringing me here. I found it quite ironic.

As soon I stopped, I looked up at Gourry. He still looked confused, and I just had to giggle. I then looked at him with sincere eyes. "Gourry. Thank you so much. I know my laughing puzzled you, but you don't understand why I was." Looking at the neclace he wanted to get me I asked, " Is that for me?" Stupid question, yeah, but you never know.

"Huh, oh yes." He then placed around my neck. "Anyway Gourry, I was actually laughing because I finally understood that I..." I blushed at the thought of what almost escaped my lips and then changed it. " That we both had similar thoughts durin our time here, and I thought it was kinda ironic when I was trying to figure out we were here after suggested it, so-" I was cut off when I suddenly felt warm lips press against mine. The sensation I felt sent shivers up and down my spine. I can't believe Gourry did that! I didn't expect him to be that impulsive!

And just as I was getting into the kiss, he broke it off and touched my cheek. "Goodnight, Lina." Rushing out of my room, Gourry quietely closed my door. I still stayed that same position after he kissed me.I couldn't get it out of my mind._ I think I've made a full recovery.Heh heh_

I laid in my bed a looked at the ceiling with my eyes closed. As I did, my hand absently reached up to my pendant. It felt like I've had it for a long time even though I just got it. No to mention that kiss felt vaugely familiar to me too. Meh, whatever it doesn'y matter now!

After what just happened, I couldn't help but feel happy. I kinda scared myself. GROWL!

Wow. I hadn't noticed that I was hungry. _That's a first._

Getting used to knowing my way around, I went to the diner and just got a snack to eat. When I say snack, I mean half of what I normally eat. I'm sure you know me by now, right?After a few minutes, I noticed someone walk past my sight: It was Lamian.

I think she noticed me looking at her so she decided to sit at my table. "Ms.Lina?" My ears perked up. I was suprised to see she actually wanted to have a conversation with me._ Well this won't last..._

She sighed and said "Its about time you and Mr.Gourry got together!" WHAT! What the hell is she talking about? She caught off guard that I almost started choking on my food. "What do you mean by that! I thought you wanted Gourry?" I'm so confused right now.

"Actually, I really did but I realized how happy you and him seemed together, that I decided to back off. That little scene I displayed in the hallway showed me that you really care about him enough to not care that you were still in a towel and dragged him straight away." She smiled at me. I haven't been this confused in my life! Except with Gourry's logic sometimes.

"So I wish you the best of luck, okay? And I apologize about all of my mishaps from earlier." After bowing her head, she gave me another smile. It still confused me that she wanted to help me and Gourry be a little closer, after all the crap she did. I returned her smile. It took guts for her to do that since I really wanted to break her in half before. I'll just save that for Xellos.

She then left the table, without waitng for me to say anything._ Now with that settled..._ I returned back to my room and shut the door.

I walked over to the window and thought things over. Everything thats happened over the past few days have me wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't gotten here. Would it have turned differently than expected? What if Lamian hadn't been here? What would happen then? I probably wouldn't thought about how I feel about Gourry than I already had. Either way I'm glad things had worked out the way they did.

As I gazed at the snowflakes outside, I suddenly started drifting off to sleep, still thinking of all the things that happened today.

Well, I hope that turned out all right I think I'm almost done with this. I can update probably soon. (I'm kinda sick and have testing at school this week.) But either way reviews are always loved.


	6. Last Chap

Hey people! Now comes the finale to this fic. I don't own Slayers nor the characters. I'm borrowing them unless Hajima Kanzaka-san will be nice enough to play with his great characters for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Troubles that come with Winter-6

Mornings. I have such mixed feelings about them: I hate them because I have to wake up from dreaming about random things I don't have to really care nor worry about like pestering Mazoku. But the good thing is breakfast with a certain jellyfish always awaits me. Making me less grouchy.

Well, no time like the present! I hopped out of bed and went straight to the washroom. After I did my morining ritual, I walked right pass the vanity amd then something caught my eye. What? You'd actually think that I'd _tell_ you my morning ritual? Jeez, go get a life you dork! Anyway, the thing that I noticed was a certain glint of red on my shirt. It was my necklace.

_Gourry. . . _I couldn't help but smile and kind of blush. I hate this but at the same time, I don't want to get rid of this weird feeling. I lloked in the mirror and really started to admire it. It almost mesmerizing until. . .

Knock Knock!

_Shit!_ That's one way to snap somebody out of it. That double tap can only be one person. _Is he ready to leave already!_ Rushing to the door, I heard some weird shuffling on the opposite side. "Hang on, Gourry!"

I swung open the door and saw that he almost seemed to avoid my gaze. He looked anxious like he did when he was talking to Lamian in the hall. "Morining,Lina! I see you aren't ready yet. I can just wait if you want me-"

"It's okay. You have nothing to worry about." It seemed to catch him off guard for a sec. He almost looked scared when he saw that I wasn't ready and it almost seemed he just walked in on me." Idiot. It's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt on and you've at least seen me in a bathing suit. But I'll be damned if actually change directly in front of you. I think that's what a _privacy screen _is for." It just dawned on me of what I just said and just felt emabarrased. But he didn't seem to notice and sat on my bed as I went behind the screen. _If I let him go, he'll probably would have eaten every thing on the breakfast menu before I got down there anyway._

Then I noticed something was odd nd maybe Gourry noticed (I can't really ever tell with him.) I was silent. He was silent. _Yeah. . . something's _really _wrong._

Yesterday's events kept replayng over in my head and I started wondering if he thought of the same thing too. But I don't want to force him into telling me his thoughts. Dammit this hard! Well, I guess I'll say it first. . .

"Lina? Is it okay if we stay here one more day? I don't think we got to relax here." I snuck a peek at him and saw he was staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. I wonder what he's so happy about. With an incredulous "sure", I went back to getting dressed. _Hmm, maybe I didn't ruin his plans after all?_

X X X X X

After breakfast, Gourry told me that he'd meet me outside the front of the inn and ran off. He stil hadn't told me what we were going to do but I didn't care. Apparently he wants to do something with me so who am I to stop whatever the hell his plans were? I kinda messed them up the first time._ As long we don't freeze our asses off.If that happens, then the whole thing is off!_

I headed out the front, but couldn't find Gourry anaywhere, so I just sat on a bench near the entrance to admire the scenery. I looked at the ground and winced at the spot where Gourry and I made a crash landing here._That's deffintely a great entrance to a place you've never been to before. Sigh._ My eyes soon drifted to mountains. Wow, it's so peaceful here. Makes me miss my home. Heh, I wonder if that'll be Gourry's next suggestion. _Wait a minute...would he?_ I kinda panicked at that thought. He had brought it up before butwho knows if _really_ did want to go because the grapes are in season? Might it be something more than that?

"What're you doing?" AHHH! My mind was so boggled that I hadn't noticed anyone there! "What the hell! Gourry don't scare me like that!" I didn't want to yell at him but he freakin' scared me. "Sorry. You just seemed to be staring into space. And when I called your name I noticed you were panicking for some reason so. . ."He began to drift off. Oh. I see, he does look a little worried. "Heh. Its okay. I just sat here since-" _Huh? What's that?_

He had something behind his back. _I wonder what it is this time_. "Oh! These are for you." Flowers? Flowers! He got me flowers! "T-thank you. But you didn't have to." He just wants my head to explode doesn't he! This is why I'm not like Sylphiel, I can't handle this.

But, once again, he never notices my nearly scarlet face._ Now I'm going start wondering where's getting the money for these things. . ._

"C'mon Lina. I wanna show you something!" Before I knew it, he was dragging me across the yard. So this is what it feels like when I drag him around. Don't know how to enjoy this. . .

For a minute I noticed he stopped and tried to figure out where we were. It was a garden. Not just like any regular one either. Think Saillune gardens but not as big like you could get lost in them. Yeah, pretty much like that. It was so beautiful I couldn't help but stare agog. I'm sure Gourry saw me looking like this because then he asked, "You wanna take a look around?" I thought about it and was suprisingly excited. But then something made me want to decline his request.

"Gourry? Why are you doing all these things for me? I haven't even given you anything." I know that it's his nature to be kind. But. . . "Lina? Um, I hate to say this, but that's a _very_ stupid question." Then he just blinked at me. Wow. I admit that stung a little. How the hell is it stupid? He motioned me over to a stone bench and offered me to sit next to him. _Okay now I feel awkward._

"You know,for someone as smart as you, you still haven't figured it out." Scratching his cheek, he continued before I had a chance to make a comeback to what he said. "Lina, you know I love you, right?"

WHAT? "Gourry, of course I do! Why else woould I stay with you for so long and-" I blinked. Then noticed him grinning the biggest grin I've seen grace his face. _Damn! Did he plan on making me do that this whole time!_

"Heh. Looks like I got it outta ya." he said chuckling. I started blushing out of embarassment. But then again it feels like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I guess I have wanted to say those three stupid words for a while. I just didn't expect it to happen like this.

It still suprised me how he did it so nonchalantly. Then again that's how he is. He doesn't care about what people think about his emotions(or maybe he doesn't even notice?). That's probably a reason I lik- no love him much. _I'm in love with the king of all jellyfish. That's funny and almost scary at the same time._

"So, Gourry. You, uh, planned this whole thing?" He managed a yes through his laughing. Okay now he's laughing at me! There's only one way to shut him up. I stood up from my seat. I think he seemed to notice my movement because he stopped laughing. Then a bright glowing sphere appeared in my hands as I stood right in front him. In an instant his face blanched.

"H-hey now Lina, I was just kidding! Please don-", of course I wasn't going to fireball him to silence him. Kissing him is much easier. My stomach felt light and my face was burining but it didn't matter. Although it felt weird with him sitting and me standing but it was better for me because I was more at his level than if we were standing. _Everytime this happens it feels familiar. Hmm. . ._

Simultaneously, we both broke the kiss. His eyes seemed to a little glazed and he stared at me for a minute. _Got him, heh heh_.

"Alright!" I said with a start, "Let's explore some more,shall we?" I added with a wink with my flowers in hand. And after a minute passed, he came up behind me. With some magnetic-like force, our hands locked with each other. I didn't notice it but, I had no idea where the hell I was going so Gourry kind of led the way._ Heh. Guess this didn't turn out so bad._

Walking into the unknown of the garden, I thought of how this little trip turned out. I thought it would suck from the way things were going at first but maybe now I don't feel any remorse. _Now if only I can get him be smart to increase his brain power if he can do things like this. . . _

X X X X X

Yes! Finally,I'm done. Hopefully I didn't do too bad with this and kept them in character. Anyway,thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Maybe I'll write stories... if I don't be lazy. See ya!


End file.
